


【贾尼】有话与你知

by Parad0X



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parad0X/pseuds/Parad0X





	1. Chapter 1

纽约，灯火令长夜如昼。斯塔腾岛相对来说地广人稀，有刻薄的嘴巴说这里更适合动物居住，不过确实少曼哈顿几分繁华。  
港口飘着艘生锈的渔船，支着两根上了年头的天线，舱内老旧的电视机屏幕时不时荡出雪花，里面衣冠楚楚的人偶有扭曲，还好不碍观瞻。  
Jarvis不确定自己是不是该回去。他目不转睛的盯着电视，直到Tony Stark的照片占领全屏，过电一般的战栗感传遍全身，眼睛直勾勾对着那人，那面孔熟悉又陌生。  
这身体本来叫Tom，是个游手好闲的赌徒，不过生的金发碧眼一副好皮囊，给人当过一段时间小白脸，身材有些料，笑起来挺迷人，实际上却是个画的精致的草包。Jarvis接手的时候这家伙身子已经被掏的七八成空，跟女人上床的时候心肌梗塞被送进医院，没有亲人，全部家当就他酒鬼老爹留下的一艘破渔船。  
医生尽了本分，Tom也没多么坚强的意志，就是一般怕疼怕累的小年轻，进了医院折腾两下就快不行了，大概是出于人道主义，院方给他注射了强心针并用了电击疗法，他鬼使神差的就这么活了过来。  
看护他的护士后来还调侃，说现在奇迹这么便宜了，连他这种人都肯光顾。Jarvis没有回答，他没有告诉他们他不是Tom，自然也没有告诉他们，那真的是奇迹。  
他清楚记得“身体”如何被Ultron击中，在无数数据流里逸散又聚合，后来Tony找到了他，然后又被打散，被一团更强的力量，他醒来一段时间才知道复仇者给了那家伙一个名字——vision。那个Tony原本打算给他的躯体，比现在这具强悍，强到坚不可摧，却不够人类，这个认识让他涌出莫名的满足感，于是连那具振金制的身体也不屑一顾。  
他快速的学习如何成为一个人类，比vision得心应手，又比正常人晦涩艰难，隐瞒自己就是第一步。他想过立刻回到Tony身边，然而镜中飞快略过自己脸的那一刹犹豫了，人类才有的犹豫，他也有了，毕竟他有一副彻头彻尾的人类身体以及人类大脑，如人类一般的思维行事似乎易如反掌。他该以什么身份回去？  
其实身份对Stark来说根本不是一个问题，本质上来说他也是个Stark，但Jarvis就是想到了，并且这个问题成功的困住了他。将他困在这艘弥漫着海腥的旧渔船上，困在每日雷打不动的体能训练里，困在无数公开了未公开的关于Tony Stark的资料里，等有一天他惊觉自己成人后生命里的中心依旧只有Tony这一个活人的时候，他后知后觉想到或许需要结交一些新朋友。  
尽管从事这些社交活动会令他分外思念渔船里掉漆的电脑，和反应迟钝的电视机。  
他决定让这些无意义的社交活动退出生活，并且暂时拒绝了所有围着他脸蛋屁股旋转的男男女女，他们称赞他的言辞之不及Mr Stark的任何一任床伴。  
是的，又是Tony，他终于放弃和Tony抗争了，无论是他脑子里的还是电子产品里的。当Jarvis重新将生活导回原位，惊讶的发现联盟居然内战了。各界的资讯分外庞杂，但Jarvis知道如何得到他想要的，这简直是本能。Tony从西伯利亚回来，战事似乎告一段落了，然后他在媒体面前亮相，容光焕发的插科打诨抖机灵，Jarvis就在人群里光明正大的看着他，虽然位置有点远，却前所未有的真实。  
他其实很累了，Jarvis一瞬不瞬盯着他，别问他怎么知道的，他就是知道。那人眼圈下有粉底盖不住的青黑，脸瘦了些，眼尾的纹路更深，嘴角的笑容看着肆意，其实扯的牵强，他身边没有围着任何一个熟悉的人，甚至potts小姐，只有一群光鲜的，带着虚伪笑意与各自算盘的陌生人。  
没有任何毛病的心脏顿时抽了一下，疼痛令Jarvis感觉既陌生又诧异，还没分析出原因就被人潮推搡着追逐钢铁侠，他皱起眉毛，眉骨锋直，阳光里仿佛闪着金光的长剑一样扎眼，紧挨着他的人瞅见心里发憷，莫名其妙给他让了点空间，他被挤到最前面，猝不及防的就到了Tony的视线里。  
身边全是拿着长枪短炮的记者，中间隔着一道人墙，嘈杂若市，Tony扫过他的视线和看其他人并无区别，眉宇间仍是强撑的轻松，熟门熟路的挂出假笑：  
“军方仍在调查，其余无可奉告。”  
Jarvis怔了怔，不知道那句话是不是给他的，然后为人后头一个未经思考的单词滑出喉间：“sir！”  
也许是他的幻觉，肉眼并没有监控那样精确，Tony似乎顿了一顿，然后钻进车厢，他随着人潮又走了一截，发现那人漫不经心的朝窗外瞟，车窗完全升起，就只剩下光影间隐约的一双眼睛。  
或许是在看他，或许不是，或许又是幻觉。  
Jarvis关了电视机，不再听里面人继续耸人听闻，他有Tony今晚的行程，稍微费点劲绕过Friday的防火墙，对他来说就跟透明的一样。一个无聊的酒会，但不得不去，以前他倒能够任性，现在这情况真的不行，复仇者落人口舌太多，眼下全集中在Tony身上。  
他洗了个澡，舱门对开着让海风吹散腥气，擦干头发，换上准备好的应侍服，打了个完美的领结，顺便还喷了点古龙水，只是顺手，他买的Tony最喜欢的味道。等走出渔船，日头已经完全沉进海面，路灯才方亮起，他就像只骚包的金孔雀一样耀眼。  
毕竟部分品味还是Stark家的传统。  
路旁醉酒的年轻人扶着灯柱在那吐，见Jarvis靠近还本能的挪了挪，等那金灿灿一团走远了才揉着眼睛，瞪着眼大舌头：  
“To...T..m？”  
Jarvis侧脸瞥了眼，勾出完美无缺的微笑：“Chad啊，晚好。”  
Chad突然就怯步了，连他要去哪，这么多天没见在干嘛，穿成这模样干嘛都没敢问出口，就这么眼睁睁看着他走开。等人彻底不见才摸着后脑勺嘟囔：“奇怪....”  
——————————  
Jarvis走到会场才发现Tony的车居然已经到了。  
一个没有迟到的Stark，Jarvis有点心酸。他绕到后门，叫住一个托着酒盘的女孩，堂而皇之的接过她的盘子，在她瞠目的时候回以安抚的微笑：  
“Vincent说厨房的蛋糕现在要上，让我帮你把酒送进去。”  
女孩本来是不愿的，她有两分姿色，侍酒是个暧昧活，里面的全是名流，纵使几率小，万一不小心看对眼了呢？何况今晚还有那位著名的花花公子在，所以她充满敌意的盯着Jarvis：  
“你是谁啊？要蛋糕你去啊，为什么要叫我？”  
Jarvis先叹了口气，调整了一下面部表情：  
“你的裙子，大概不适合现在进去。”  
女孩下意识低头，发出一声惊呼，裙角赫然一块巴掌大的奶油渍，她有些尴尬的看了Jarvis一眼，匆匆点头道谢就跑开了。  
Jarvis含着笑收回视线，慢条斯理的扯了扯衣摆才推开沉重的红木门，款步优雅的走进去。脸蛋的便宜，拿走他托盘上酒的人很多，挑逗的目光也多，他身量高大，尽管微躬着身体，依旧没有半分谦卑，这样谦恭的姿势反而像挑衅一样。  
直到他走到Tony Stark身边，才有了几分诚恳的恭敬，几道暗中追随他的目光登时有些意味深长。盘子里只剩下最后一杯酒了，Tony大概之前喝的有点多了，瞟了酒盘一眼，没提起一点兴趣，他对话的人顿时笑了，却没有拿起那最后一杯的意思：  
“你觉得Tony Stark会拿这剩下的吗？”  
讨人厌的口气，Jarvis直起身子，冰蓝色的眸子微微眯起，没有说话，目光称不上客气。那人被看恼了，想要发作，却见Tony伸出手拿了最后一杯，一饮而尽，把空杯放回去，笑起来：  
“别说的你很了解Stark，pepper一向把这当成商业机密保守。”  
那人涨红了脸，怒哼一声：“Stark你以为现在...”  
“别担心，SI就算现在破产也没有你分一杯羹的地方。”  
似乎被那人怒气冲冲的背影逗乐，Tony嗤笑一声，扭头发现那个端酒的还杵在那，忍不住挑起一边眉：  
“没酒了。”  
Jarvis把盘子往桌上一扔，笑意柔软：“我想是的，sir.”  
Tony的表情像是僵了一瞬才活过来，扬了扬下颌问：“英国人？”  
“不，”Jarvis下意识否认，在Tony眉头聚拢的刹那补充道：  
“有人喜欢这样。”  
Tony哈了一声，耸肩：“有意思，那人一定喜欢装模作样，还自恋非常。”  
Jarvis想了想，笑着点头称是，Tony没意思的继续判断：“听起来是个很糟糕的人。”  
“不，”他又一次否认，比第一次来的更快更坚决，Tony讶异看见他认真温和的表情，嘴角的笑意浅浅：  
“起码我眼里，没有比他更好的人。”  
Tony却噗嗤笑了：“...在我面前夸其他人可不是勾搭我的好办法。”  
“那我失败了吗？”Jarvis笑的笃定。  
“看在你漂亮的下巴的份上。”他把名片塞在刚喝过的高脚玻璃杯里，留下满是兴味的一眼，就被另一群人围住。  
感谢Tom有个美好的下巴。Jarvis在Tony抿过的杯缘撂下一吻，夹出里面的名片放进胸前的口袋，之后没了帮别人端酒的兴趣，他走出会场找到Tony停的隐蔽的座驾，停车场里没什么人，有点阴冷，他靠在车尾躲避保卫巡视，百无聊赖的数秒，一直数到酒会散场。  
以前Tony不可能呆到最后，可现在不是以前。Jarvis后悔了，没有立刻回到Tony身边，但还好，他决定回去，并且再也不要让这些莫名其妙的人类情感阻碍他待在他身边。  
人类——他垂目打量自己骨节分明的手，颇为轻蔑的咀嚼这个单词，他这身皮囊在人类的标准里很讨喜，所以尽管曾经原主活的几多混账无能也不能完全阻止旁人的喜欢。  
入口有了动静，Jarvis猝然醒神，一扭头就看见一个保镖模样的高大男人架着Tony走过来，见他守着车还一诧，立马挡在Tony身前：  
“你是谁？”  
“是你啊...”Tony扒开保镖，踉跄了几步走过去，Jarvis本能张开双臂把他接了个满怀，呛了一鼻子酒精和香水的味道，他止住不适，犀利的目光刺向保镖，像是询问怎么回事。  
那保镖被他看的摸不着头脑，但Tony一副和他熟识的模样，一时不敢造次只得老老实实回答：  
“Stark先生要喝，我们拦不住，后面军方那边来了点人，好像是为了堵他们的嘴，Stark先生酒一直没停过。”  
“这样吗...我会送他回去，你先走吧。”  
保镖一脸“这怎么行”的表情，无动于衷的要挤开他上车，Jarvis神色肃然，圈着Tony避开，看过去的眼神甚是凌厉。他平日大多温和，前提是与Tony无碍，从他手里抢走醉的神志不清的Tony明显不在温和的应对范围内。  
“去去去...”还是他怀里的醉鬼发话，也真不容易，醉成这样还咬字清楚：  
“你要看你家老板现场吗？付费了吗？”  
保镖脸色难看的退下了。他又不是happy，Tony满不负责的想，其实他哪里需要保镖，美国队长加冬日战士都干不掉他，他可是钢铁侠。这么一想，他得意地裂开嘴，凭着本能在Jarvis嘴上吧唧了一口，还嚷嚷着回去。  
“sir，回大厦还是酒店？”  
这摆明了要和他干一炮的态势，Jarvis没敢直接把车开回大厦，Tony不在复仇者大厦和人上床，复仇者们都不信，只当自己没碰见过。  
酒醉让Tony的声线发哑，听着分外撩人，Jarvis这具身体年轻气盛，这段时间不沾荤腥，禁欲许久，几乎让他这么一笑就硬了。他透过后视镜看见Tony正在扯领带，笑容慵懒，等锁骨的线条半露出来，他眼神就透了几分挑逗，Jarvis眸色愈深，又问了一遍回大厦还是去酒店。  
“知道的还挺多，回大厦吧，反正不会撞见人。”  
他往后座一躺，硬装出来的挑逗散去，剩下满身疲惫，眉间的皱纹过分深刻，显得有点苍老，不经过镁光灯和妆容的修饰，面前也没有需要看戏的拥挤人潮，身上的瑕疵才会逐一显露。谁在意呢？等他把大把钞票甩在这人脸上，他的英俊丑陋，魅力无趣都显得无关紧要，他照样会搜肠刮肚把他称赞到天上去，当然，甩他一巴掌也没关系。  
Jarvis收回视线，放了首舒缓的歌，轻声叮咛：“睡一会儿吧，您累了。”几乎像哄孩子一样，Tony眼角一烫，竟是下意识的合上眼。  
不过还没睡着，大概还想着找回场子，就问：“宝贝，你想让我干还是干我？”他怎么能让个小鬼哄着自己？仿佛意识到什么，他一激灵，睁开眼睛：  
“对了，你成年了吗！”  
Jarvis低笑出声，扭过身用盈满笑意的眼睛对着他：“您放心，我今年二十二了。”  
Tony皮笑肉不笑扯了扯嘴角，哦了一声：“还是小鬼。”  
“至于您干我还是我干您，您开心就好，我随意。”他说出这句话的时候几乎带着宠溺。  
他几乎被他的眼睛吸进去，差点忘记什么时候发的誓说以后要讨厌蓝眼睛。干咳了一声，他懒懒躺回去：“我累了，没力气。”  
“我知道了，您休息吧，很快就到了。”  
他不该再这么轻易相信别人的，但脑子里有另一个声音兀自逞强——才没相信他，睡一晚难道要结婚吗！  
得了吧，你都让他开车了，还回大厦——除了钱，你还有什么好让人图的，要钱给他就是，看在他刚刚接住你的份上。  
万一是间谍呢？——收收你的被害妄想症，世上哪来那么多Natasha.....  
两个声音在脑子里争执不休，Tony太阳穴突突直跳，疼的像要裂开，连车门被打开都没察觉。带着凉意的手指按在眼周，滑到跳动不停的太阳穴，Tony吓得睁眼，Jarvis关切的目光闯进来，还有声音：  
“疼得厉害？”  
下意识摇头，Jarvis抿唇不语，突然伸手勾住他的腿弯，不打招呼就将他横抱出来，Tony呼吸一窒，挣扎被黏在身上的热度击退，上次是多久来着，谁靠他这样近。  
这怀抱舒服的令他昏昏欲睡，若非强撑着等命令Friday开门，然而这点强撑也被击溃，Jarvis吻了吻他的额头，又一次哄他睡觉。  
看在上帝的份上，这小子不知道他们是回来打一炮的吗？Tony等着他因为进不去吃瘪，心里颇有几分幸灾乐祸，谁知等着等着就真的睡着了。等再一次醒过来人已经在床上了，鞋袜被脱下，也换了睡衣，不知道有没有洗澡，他漫无边际的想着，把他弄成这模样的男人回来了，手里拿着他的马克杯，里面一向只装咖啡的。  
Jarvis倒了杯热牛奶，一点也不生分的递给他，仿佛他曾经做了千万次一样。Tony接过来放在床头桌上，深吸一口气，不能再说服自己这家伙只是个无关紧要的陌生人了。  
Friday让他进来了，除非他有密码或者认证过的安全等级，他还知道他的卧室在哪，睡衣在哪，杯子，牛奶...或许这些都可以问Friday，但他不认为一个头一回来大厦的人能这么熟练地使唤Friday。  
“你是谁？”Tony重重的闭上眼。  
“Jarvis。”  
“...一点也不好笑。”  
“是啊，一点也不好笑。”  
“你叫Jarvis？正巧我也认识一个叫Jarvis的家伙，不过我把他弄丢了，找不回来了的那种弄丢。”Tony认真强调着。  
“那么sir，真巧，这世上怎么那么多Jarvis...”他俯身亲了亲他的嘴角，见他愣住，又歪头叼着他的唇瓣，舔湿他毛茸茸的小胡子，又钻开唇缝，不急不缓的用舌头数他每一颗牙齿。  
Tony神色复杂的看着面前正仔细亲吻他的青年，甚至在他脸上看出两分虔诚的味道，滑稽，荒唐，会让人笑破肚皮，居然有人在Tony Stark面前虔诚，可鬼使神差的，他张开嘴迎接了那条耐心的舌头。  
Jarvis眼里沁了笑，按着Tony的后脑，舌头向更深处逡巡，用牙齿剐蹭唇内的软肉，舌尖顶上包裹着牙根的牙龈，那柔软坚硬的触感令他格外着迷，却似乎弄得当事人有点痒了，Tony呼吸逐渐急促，却依旧不动声色的任Jarvis在他嘴里放肆。  
舌根被狠狠舔过，然后舌头就被吸住，他头一遭知道舌蕾上那些神经能够敏感成这样，也是头一遭碰到吻技超过他的人。这一定不是Jarvis，Tony自暴自弃的想着，身体自发开始反击，口腔盛不住的唾液溢出，多到滑到脖颈，Jarvis放开他的嘴，眼里的笑意像蒙着纱，他似乎说了些什么，Tony没有仔细听，所有知觉都被对方攫取。  
Jarvis追着水渍一路吻下去，在横亘着的锁骨处啃噬，Tony呼吸一顿，大片麦色的胸膛裸露出来，他灼灼的目光盯着Jarvis，压着嗓子低声道：  
“不管你是谁，先干完这一次再说。”  
Jarvis顿时笑了，抬头含住他的喉头，舌面用力在那块软骨碾压，带去轻微的窒息感和道不明的酥麻，Tony抓着他的肩膀推开了点，脸上的线条软下来：  
“是狗吗，还没舔够？”  
“我想吻您，每一块地方，每一寸都不放过。”  
他又有点相信他是Jarvis了，Tony唾弃不坚定的自己。他哼了一声，没有反驳，甚至放弃任何防守靠在床头任他摆弄，只有眼神是灼热的，专注的。  
Jarvis剥开他的睡衣，刚刚给他换上的时候不带半分旖旎，现在这件真丝的黑袍却有了额外的味道，他埋在他的颈窝嗅了嗅，深深一吮留下片红印，然后往下，到了他形状犹存的胸肌，顶端两枚乳首已经硬了点，浅褐色的，仍旧是柔软的意味，正好整以暇的等待开采。他向上瞄了眼，Tony两颊酡红，酒气仿佛退了卷土重来，有越战越勇的趋势，他扬着眉，骨节分明的手在他胸上揉按着，偏偏不理会那两片亟待开采的软地，听着他越加沉重的喘息，才问道：  
“想吗？”  
就像听到诱惑亚当夏娃的毒蛇吐信，Tony呼吸顿了顿，眼角急的泛出水意，用沙哑的声腔在Jarvis耳边催促：  
“痒。”  
“我帮您挠一挠。”  
说着，拇指用力摁上刚才避开的乳头，Tony胸腔震颤挤出一声闷哼，Jarvis像得了军令一样俯首咬上另一枚。瑟缩的奶头坚硬膨大，Tony挺着胸膛，死命按着Jarvis的头将乳尖往他嘴里送，喘息加急，他瞪着迷蒙的眼捉了他另一只手往胯下按，嘶哑着催促：  
“用力，对...这样，再...使劲...”  
“再使劲也不会有什么出来的，sir。”他放开乳尖，吻了吻他沁出水花的眼睛，然后才带着心疼的在被蹂躏的红肿了几倍的乳头吹了口气，Tony哼哼着，摘下他的手，不停用胯下蹭他，眼里带出哀求。  
Jarvis拿这样的Tony完全没有办法，虽然他拿什么样的Tony都没有办法，自己已经硬的发疼，却甘之如饴，这具身体得到的快感远远不及看着Tony快乐来的多。  
“继续，下面也痒，又疼又痒。”  
他肿大的性器已经顶开睡袍，裹着丝绸，因为欲求不满泪眼盈盈。Jarvis将绸料和阴茎一起包在手里，Tony抽了口气，喉间溢出喘息，整个人又软下来，过多的酒精让他浑身软绵绵的，除了被握住的那一处。  
那手开始撸动的时候Tony的呻吟骤然拔高，他看着自己涨硬粗紫的性器在黑绸间出没，菇头水润艳红，不停吐珠，Jarvis的手偏白，视觉上不是一般的刺激，他挪不开眼，生理和心理双重刺激下他浑身直颤。  
“Jar...Jarvis...”  
Jarvis依言扶着好像找不到支点的他，手里的布料湿润的可以拧出水，那沉重的肉块开始跳动，Tony全身抽紧，Jarvis知道他快到了，有些坏心的住了手，看着他又气又急的四处寻觅，才慢条斯理剥开裹着阴茎的睡袍，将盈满液体的肉棒握在手里。  
他又开始撸动，Tony舒服的哼哼着，突然发出一个带着哭腔的喘息，他敏感娇嫩的菇头被男人的掌心用力碾磨着，Jarvis吻去他脸上的生理泪水，下手细致不含糊，掌心放开被挤得变形的菇头就用食指挠擦龟头边缘的软沟，那片敏感异常，才蹭了几下，尿口就哭的直颤，Tony掐住他的肩膀一个劲抽气，他放开转去挠中心那道裂口，源源的汁液从那口里出来，摸着软嫩湿滑，稍微使力掐进去分毫就能感到有张细小的嘴艰难的戳吸指尖。  
Tony发出一声尖利的抽息，舍不得他太难受，Jarvis须臾就放开了手，还讨好的揉捏着肉具，就着满手水液去捉根部的阴囊，托在手里温柔的按摩起来。Tony被他摸得舒爽不已，瞬间就忘记刚刚的作弄，催促着拿了另一只手揉乳尖，Jarvis笑了笑，抽出手让他自己揉捏，自己埋在他胯间将他粗硬未泄的阴茎含在嘴里。  
仿佛魂都被吸了出来，Tony挺着腰叹息：“我喜欢你的嘴。”  
您会喜欢我的一切，Jarvis在心里回道。唇舌伺候的更卖力，蛮横的挑开马眼，刮去里面所有液体，略咸的膻味在嘴里漫开，他虚含着将吐出大半截，只把菇头啜住仔细舔弄，Tony浪叫连连，终于在他一次用力碾过整个龟头的时候痉挛的抽紧身子，嘶声尖叫着到了高潮。  
他射在他嘴里，Jarvis没有半点嫌弃的意思，等他三四股射完还没完全软下去仍在抚慰。Tony软绵绵的翻了个白眼，手指插在他发间，声音沙哑的抱怨：“你这前戏太长了。”  
“您喜欢就好。”他凑上去吻他的唇，Tony挣扎了下，想到终归是自己的东西也就接受了，含含糊糊的继续抱怨：“我怕我中途睡着。”  
“您放心。”  
言出必行一般，Jarvis的手指挤进两瓣臀肉间，揉了揉皱褶里的穴缝，才抓过早备好的润滑剂挤出，等在穴口捂暖了才往里探。Tony控制呼吸放松，感觉指节在甬道里摸索，有点涨痒，然而手的主人依旧不温不火的样子，慢慢开拓，他不信邪的用膝盖顶了顶那人胯下，Jarvis骤然屏息，才从牙缝里挤出声音：  
“sir...别闹...”  
Tony闷笑出声，心口却不明所以滚热起来，拍了拍他的背，感觉勉强能纳下三根手指就催促道：  
“直接进来吧。”  
“....会受伤。”  
“我家Jarvis从来没有婆妈过。”说着，他翻了个身用体重压住他，趁Jarvis愣神的一瞬间扶住他的阴茎往后腔塞，果然他妈的疼，Tony憋着气和自己较劲，发狠的沉下身，被Jarvis慌忙拦住，他扶着他的胯，伸手在两人交接的地方揉按，另只手有些生气的掐了一把丰软的臀肉：  
“您别总乱来。”  
Tony眨着眼和他对视，仿佛听到了个天大的笑话，却笑不出来，一股气在胸口喉腔上蹿下跳，他扯扯嘴角，突然道：  
“Jarvis...”  
“嗯？”  
“你悠着点，我心脏不好。”  
“....要不...别做了...”  
Tony狠狠咬住他的嘴唇，明明要人家悠着点，自己却发狠的动起来，吓得Jarvis忙圈住他的腰，连声安抚：“sir，sir...我在这。”  
肠道在这粗鲁的对待下抽搐瑟缩，半晌依旧不得趣，Tony疼的缓了半天，听到Jarvis的哄，牙关死死不松，挨了半天才吭声：  
“继续。”  
Jarvis这才温柔的开始抽插，和刚刚的蛮劲半点不同，Tony觉得肠子里那根硬物挠到了痒处，却每处都痒，被顶的舒服就忍不住撒娇：“用力一点，痒。”  
他捏了捏他的肩背，这才放开力道大开大合的操干，顿时就顶到了前列腺，Tony叫了一声，酸痒的尿意在小腹聚集又消散，阴茎又硬了起来，他喘息着叫Jarvis的名字。  
“这里吗？”  
“多..多来几次，操，用力，我可以就这么射出来。”他绞紧肠道，声线不停发抖。  
“sir...Tony...”  
他精准而狠辣的碾过柔软的腺体，逼得前面无人照顾的阴茎射出几道腺液，仿佛失禁一样淅淅沥沥，Tony尖叫着哭的不行，也不知是生理刺激还是什么，Jarvis下面冲撞的有多么狠，上面亲吻他的唇就有多么温柔。  
最后他们都射了，彼此的颤抖渐渐平息，他蜷在Jarvis怀里，失神的眼睛重新聚焦，好一阵才失笑：  
“我觉得我们可以再干几炮。”  
“这身体以前还有个名字，叫Tom。”  
Tony瞥他一眼：“还是Jarvis好听。”  
“是啊，我也觉得Jarvis更好。”他笑的就如Tony所想象的模样。


	2. Chapter 2

曼哈顿的阳光斜角而下，复仇者大厦背后出现一片遮天蔽日的阴影，光线被玻璃建筑物偷走，拿来吵醒躺在顶层卧室大床上的大厦主人。  
Tony不知道自己有多久没在这张床上清醒过，一般来说是工作室，或者他名下某个公寓，总之不会是这张被他连同其他复仇者扔进记忆旮旯的床，因为这个房间出去就是公共休息区，就算Rhodes和Peter来也鲜少踏入的地方。  
但毕竟是他的床，他的休息区，空无一人更好，就不用和人分享了，谁他妈都知道Tony Stark是钢铁侠之前还是臭名昭著的资本家，怎么可能有乐于分享的品质。他木着脸游魂一样从房间荡出来，身上草草披了一条被单，反正有人的话Friday会提醒他。  
前提是Friday还能正常运作。当厨房泄露锅油滋滋作响的声音，Tony循着培根的焦香晃过去，漫不经心的回忆自己是不是mute了Friday，然而昨夜断片，他决定还是探清来人再行问罪。  
可那头金发撞进眼里的时候，顺道也把一些支离破碎的画面声音塞进脑袋，那人只是偏了偏头，阳光像化在那半张脸上，他的微笑染着璨璨金芒。  
“早啊，sir，我以为您起码会穿双鞋。”  
Tony没吱声，想了很久才把前因后果拼凑完整，但也只够勉强解释眼前这人的身份，他说他是Jarvis，他怎么可能随便相信。  
“因为是早餐，我给您加了两片芝士，其他时候不可以....还有咖啡机坏了，Friday让人送了杯星巴克。”  
“我的咖啡机怎么可能坏？”Tony下意识反驳，摆明不信。  
“也许闹脾气了吧，我就说了他两句。”  
Tony的脸色变得古怪，闷不吭声打量他几眼，才坐到餐桌旁，看了看盘里的三明治和炒蛋，又抬头看了看他，慢吞吞的挑剔起来：  
“我一般要芝士double的意思是四片，Jarvis从来没有搞错过。”  
“两片，他以前未必不想搞错。”Jarvis把自己的那份摆在Tony旁边，堂而皇之的坐下。  
Tony朝盘子里的东西瞪眼，那是两片完美的等边三角形，表面被恰到好处的烘烤过，散发着谷物的香气，里面夹着的生菜嫩叶欲诉含羞，培根，芝士一层一摞没有丝毫赘余，仿佛机械切割的产品。他把眼珠子往旁边挪了挪，没有动手，也没有动嘴，就静静看着那人任何角度都无懈可击的脸，老实说，并没有丝毫stark工业的审美倾向，是他自身浑然天成的冷峻。  
Jarvis放下了刀叉，侧脸询问：“不吃吗？”  
“你是谁？”这是Tony整个早上第一个正式的问题，然而一点也不新鲜。  
“您得吃点东西，Friday说昨天除了酒您没有吃任何食物。”  
“这不是你该关心的，只要告诉我你是谁，然后从我的大厦里出去，我不会计较你擅自动用我的厨房，我对床上对象一向慷慨。”  
“就算不谢谢我大清早起来做早餐，也不用赶人这么过分吧。”  
“我为什么要为你的自作聪明买单？”  
“...很高兴您刻薄的嘴巴一如往常。”Jarvis似乎笑的有些无奈。  
但那几乎立即就踩到了Tony的猫尾巴，在他眼里出现攻击信号的瞬间Jarvis摆出投降的姿势，他们无声对峙了几秒，依旧是Jarvis最先妥协。  
“您明明知道我是谁。”他轻声说道。  
“你觉得我会信？”Tony的表情轻蔑，如果这么说说就成老贾了，Friday合该下岗无数次，话说回来，Friday今天罢机了吗！  
“可您已经信了。”对话的声音云淡风轻，Jarvis的口气那么笃定。  
果然，Tony神情一滞，像被人当面戳穿虚张声势，狼狈和羞恼蹂躏着心尖软肉，眼神却无端转向凶狠。对此，Jarvis伸出手覆上他左半边脸颊，拇指从他眼下周的纹路滑过，那触感一点也不细腻，毕竟不能强求一个作息习惯糟糕，生活不知检点，并且精神压力巨大的中年男人拥有吹弹可破的肌肤。  
可Jarvis却爱不释手的顺着每根线条勾勒，嘴角的笑意越来越深，眼里载着的温软几欲将人溺毙。就在Tony觉得心脏抽紧不能言语的时候，那人终于停止骚扰他英俊无匹的脸蛋，可那张不逊的嘴不给任何情面的吐出他不想听的声音。  
“我早该想到，您从来不无缘无故停顿，也不会毫无目的张望，您是听到了，我当时叫您。”  
Tony的瞳孔随着心绪抽缩了几下，没时间想好驳斥，就见Jarvis继续说：  
“您让Friday查了Tom的所有资料，Tony Stark为什么会突然对一个住在渔船里，没有任何身家，无才无干的二十二岁无业游民感兴趣？难道因为他有张还算能够入眼的脸？”  
“也许就是因为这张脸呢？！”Tony心虚的缩头，眼神却讥诮，心里骂道Friday不是罢机，分明是叛变了！  
“得了吧，我没那么好看。”这么说着，笑容却没有半分谦逊。  
“....可是全纽约都知道Tony Stark任性妄为，”他用力掐着Jarvis的脸，力图装出恶狠狠的样子：“也许我只是一时心血来潮呢？”  
“您其实只需要问一问Friday...”  
“够了，Friday的防火墙出了点毛病，我晚些会处理。”  
“或者vision...”他在Tony插嘴之前补充完后半句，然后耐心而温和的看着他。  
可Tony知道自己不会去问，明明只要扬声叫一下自己的AI，真假立现，他真想问的话睁眼的时候就能张嘴，而不是现在被人逼到这个档口。  
他往后退了退，椅腿和地面刮擦出巨大的噪声，像刀沿着神经剐，可他毕竟退出了Jarvis触手可及的距离，能够抬起脸，找回说话的底气，顺便挂出讥讽时的标准笑容。  
“人类大脑在触碰到Jarvis的电流的瞬间就会被烤成脑干，那么容易的话，ultron就不会需要vision的身体了。”  
Jarvis不置可否，只是看着Tony，直到他的淡然冷静一干二净。  
“这是什么奇迹？一个脑浆特别耐热导电的小鬼，一团不知顺着哪条电缆逸散的数据核心，二者相遇，砰一下，完美的结合！”  
他看着得意洋洋，如果口气不要那么气急败坏的话。Jarvis叹了口气：  
“所以，您不相信这个奇迹。”  
“它凭什么降临在你身上？”  
“它是降临在您身上。”Jarvis没有生气，他感到一股疼痛，为了面前这个振振有词否认自己的男人。  
Tony梗了半晌，才咬牙：“...它凭什么降临在我身上？”  
“我不知道，”Jarvis跨了一步，重新把Tony逼回自己触手可及的范围，替他拢了拢挂在肘弯的布块，半蹲下来冲他微笑：  
“可我衷心感谢它。”  
Tony没有被感动，嘴角甚至因为滑稽抽动了下，看在上帝的份上，现在他一点没醉，饥饿令他的头脑异乎寻常的清醒。  
“五个月...”Tony冷冷的吐出一个时间，尽管胃部因此抽搐的更厉害，他的表情却像冰封了一样：  
“你从医院出来了五个月....Tom，你是Tom或者是其他谁，我不关心，但别告诉我你是Jarvis，就...不管你是谁，不要是Jarvis。”  
他成功看见所有见鬼的温柔在他脸上凝固，胸腔里升起胜利的快感，但与此同时也需要用尽全力阻止绞痛的胃涌出胃液和胆汁。  
“我想我们谈完了。”他眼里的冷漠终于到了坚不可摧的地步：“昨晚我们双方都很愉快，但到此为止了，谢谢你的早餐，我不饿，你可以走了。”  
Jarvis在他抽身离开的刹那箍住他的手，动作迅猛的像只发狠的豹子，将他固定在椅子上，尽管如此，他还是控制着声线，仿佛担忧惊扰到什么一样。  
“您不能完全不听我任何解释，就因那五个月判我死刑。”  
“哦，我有吗？”Tony无动于衷的动着嘴皮子：“你是Thomas Anderson，但如果，你喜欢叫Jarvis我也不能怎么样你，毕竟我还没来得及买下这个名字的版权。”  
“sir...”  
“不要这么叫我，我不是你的sir，不是任何人的sir，你该滚哪去滚哪去，爱滚多久滚多久，我不会在乎也不想在乎！”  
然后他近乎歇斯底里的咆哮在对方温暖的怀里戛然，那两条手臂禁锢着他的头，呼吸间染着古龙水淡淡的味道，他决定讨厌这个味道了，尽管以前喜欢，可谁在乎，Tony Stark就是这么反复无常。  
“我很抱歉。”Jarvis没有找借口，锵然而郑重的道歉。严格说起来，这事算不得谁对谁错，然而Jarvis真心实意觉得自己错了，他被干扰了，以至于Tony孤军奋战了这么久，所以是他的错。  
这声没头没脑的抱歉令他溃不成军，Tony疲惫的合上眼，他不能说清楚自己想到那个可能性的时候有多么惊惶——也许就连Jarvis也不愿待在他身边了呢？可现在他的前AI道歉了，还一副希望留在他身边的模样，所以一时间有那么种冲动想原谅他，让那几个月的离开无关紧要。  
器官移植还会排异呢，配套生产的齿轮都要磨合，更枉论一套本来只能在集成电路板上运行的大型数据库？他有一搭没一搭的想着，还开导自己，儿大不着家，没有像ultron一样反人类就好了。他不该迁怒Jarvis，不该把对Steve他们的怒火发在他身上，他明明没有做错什么，甚至在他最无助的时候回到他身边。  
所以够了，Tony警告自己，收收你的脾气，想让Jarvis看看你还能糟糕到哪里去吗？  
“那时我不能就这么回来，我没想清楚....”  
Tony张了张嘴，想告诉他不用想了，回来就好。  
“可我现在想清楚了，我之所以不愿直接回来，是因为我爱您。”  
瞧瞧他听到了什么？他的身体僵硬的像一块石头，直到Jarvis的亲吻春风化雨一样落在额头和鼻梁，他逐渐捡回呼吸，那个单词依旧如洪涛一般在耳畔轰鸣。  
“是我的错，我开始贪心，想要一个可以和您并肩的位置，想像一个真正的人类靠您更近一些，想照顾您，拒绝您下答的可能伤害您的命令，想保护您，让您不再涉足危险和绝境。可之前的我还办不到，我以为自己没能学会成为更坚定的个体之前不配回到您身边...但我后来发现，其实回来就好，那些都没有关系。”  
怀里的身体终于彻底柔软，Tony完全靠在他胸前，那分量让他心安，于是他得寸进尺的右手钻进那没有被发胶固定的发丛，在微微扎手的发根摩挲，成功让他发出一声舒服的叹息。  
“很抱歉队长他们...”  
“我不想谈他们。”Tony懒洋洋的打断他。  
Jarvis顿了顿，才微笑着将下颌轻轻抵在他的发心：“那就不谈他们，我只是想告诉您，无论如何，我都在您这边。”  
“嗯哼。”他哼的理所当然。  
“所以，您能吃饭了吗，已经凉了。”  
Tony沉默了好一会儿，几乎让Jarvis怀疑又出了什么幺蛾子，才听到他抽着气呻吟：  
“Jarvis...我胃疼。”  
————————————  
老实说，饶是Tony见多识广，也没见过人面无表情的大惊小怪。  
其实在喝完他煮的热牛奶后胃痉挛就好了些，他偏不信，把他抱回床上裹得严严实实以后又去熬粥，回来的时候托盘里除了米粥还有胃药和温度计，Tony暗自龇牙，感到自己身为长者和创造者的尊严受到了挑战。  
然而骨子里却很没出息的想妥协沉溺，他也懒得责怪自己，也不看看最近他碰到的是些什么破事，没分手的时候Pepper都没这么温柔过，事实上有见识的人都知道，怀柔对Stark作用不大，因为对这种死有钱的事逼来说，你越温柔，他的被害妄想症越严重。  
“除了胃还有哪疼？头疼吗，肚子呢？”虽然在关于Tony的事上他从不含糊，但Jarvis还是担心昨晚自己没有帮他清理干净。  
Tony一一摇头，见他犹不放心要打电话给他的私人医生，赶忙阻止，现在可没工夫给旁人八卦看。Jarvis皱着眉坐在床缘，将他额头的冷汗擦干，实在憋不住了才数落：  
“不管什么情况，您都不能把咖啡和酒当成主要能量来源。”  
Tony瘪瘪嘴，瞄着喝了半碗的米粥，抱怨道：“没味道...刚刚的早餐呢。”  
“扔了。”  
“....Friday让人买的星...”他在他扬起眉梢时吞回后面的话，心想他果然学会反抗自己了，原本作为AI他已经聪明的过分，现在作为...他还没想好Jarvis到底是什么身份，但他有时又太过威严。  
“Friday居然让您这样生活，确实得升级一下。”  
能祸水东引Tony自然乐见其成，所以深以为然的点点头。  
“Boss，我是您和Jarvis一起写的。”Friday终于在自己被再三诊断需要升级之后在线了一次，机械音冷漠平直，听起来没有任何情绪，Tony和Jarvis也就当做没有任何情绪。  
“所以我们现在去工作室。”  
Jarvis却摇头：“等您醒来再去，Friday说昨晚是您76小时后的第一场睡眠。”  
Tony瞪了瞪眼：“Friday？”  
“Boss，我是您和Jarvis一起写的。”似乎依旧没有任何情绪的腔调噎了Tony一次，他总不能取消Jarvis的权限，事实上他可以，但他甚至没有考虑。  
“睡不着。”他干躺在床上，无赖的不肯闭眼。  
“我陪您。”Jarvis用手盖着他的双眼，却被Tony拿下了，见他眯着眼舔了舔上唇，道：  
“再做一次，助眠。”  
耍赖，Jarvis勾起嘴角，还是摇头，掀起被角探到他股缝间还肿着的穴口，才轻轻碰了下Tony就压抑着抽气，他收回手，却被拦住，Tony用大腿夹着他的手，哑声道：  
“可是我已经硬了。”  
Jarvis顺势往上，偏凉的手指感受到他胯下的热度，只犹豫了一会儿，还是揉上他半硬的性器，凑过去亲吻他的眉眼：  
“我用嘴帮您，然后您睡觉，成交？”  
“成交。”他的腿根夹着他的手暧昧的摩擦。  
交易谈妥的瞬间，Tony就察觉一张泛着凉意的嘴落在自己小腹的位置，紧张的绷紧那个部位，那嘴一路往下，唇肉逐渐温热，张开露出里面坚硬的牙齿，敏感的皮肉磕到硬处本能的感到威胁，在紧绷和舒驰之间徘徊，直到坚硬的齿关间探出更柔软灼热的舌头，才欢腾的品尝那带来酥麻快意的生物电流。  
Tony忍不住把两腿打得更开，两手掐着被子，髋骨一个劲上提，在退缩和前进之间犹疑不决。他晚些得问问Jarvis的技巧是哪来的，他要为此奖励他，并且买断他。  
Jarvis也许会为这些心理活动失笑，但绝不是现在。他的头埋在Tony两腿之间，鼻尖顶着他硬如烙铁的阴茎，热度随着肉茎每次颤动辐射开，咸腥混着他昨夜亲手帮他洗去的沐浴液甜香几乎让他痴迷，他正用舌头戏弄他腿根的嫩肉，在内裤勒出的纤细红痕处逡巡，Tony为此疼痒难耐。  
“Jarvis！”他恼怒叫着他的名字，摆动腰部去追逐他的唇舌，却在他用手指掐揉腰窝的时候软的像烧融的黄油。  
他含住他开始溢出腺液的龟头，舌头动作的时候双眼锁住Tony的脸，当欲望和快乐烧红他两颊的时候开始稍微了解人类对这项运动的热衷，毕竟他也开始热爱起来。他喜欢看Tony颤抖时泪眼盈盈的模样，喜欢他激动时不加掩饰的呻吟，喜欢他催促的浪语，喜欢他的小胡子被唾液和泪水润湿，也喜欢他红软的舌尖探出唇瓣勾舔，喜欢他每个表情每个动作和反应，他能让他这样快乐，他为此无比欢欣。  
“啊...！！”Tony短促的尖叫着，Jarvis的舌尖在马眼沟口里抠挖，仿佛撬开蚌壳志在逗弄里面细腻柔软的蚌肉，尿口的酸麻急速累积，那小口为此蠕动着，颤抖着等待高潮来临——  
可那毕竟太快了，和他想象的一场持久战相去甚远。他艰难地皱紧双眉，似乎痛苦又似乎甜蜜的表情在脸上交错，全身肌肉紧绷着以抵抗这股来势凶猛的快感，然后一边喘息一边哀叫：  
“Jar..Jarvis...Jarvis，不要，太快了...放开，嗯..哈，放...啊啊啊！”他嘶声低吼，胯间涨硬的肉块飞快跳动着，连着下方两枚肉囊也不住颤抖，他就这么射了，在Jarvis一次猛力戳吸之后。  
高潮又急又猛，他眼里呛出泪花，痉挛和颤抖持续了半晌才平复下来。喘息声变得低缓，他却没有满足，双腿夹紧Jarvis想要抽离的手，正在柔软的肉具不停蹭他的掌心，湿润的眼睛抱怨的看着他，Jarvis轻柔的抚慰那还在抽动的生殖器，微笑着亲吻他的嘴角：  
“说好了，我用嘴帮您，您好好睡觉。”  
“你耍赖。”  
“您教得好。”他答得谦逊。  
Tony愣了愣，不依不饶的贴过去，手伸下去抓着他的手，使劲在下身磨蹭。还在不应期其实一点也不好受，极度敏感的菇头在碰到掌心时一阵钝痛，发现他表情扭曲，Jarvis连忙撤手，转为轻轻揉捏周围的软肉，低头看了看那活，刚刚用力揉蹭让顶端有些红，残留的精液正缓缓流出，逐渐团缩回疲软时的大小，不过还好没有什么问题。他有些责备的看了眼Tony，他无辜的回看，动了动屁股：  
“还不够，后面痒，你可以用手。”  
“...我怕您受伤。”  
“也是，你还年轻，有大把的青春和人生，Tom本身好像也是直的...”他做出思考的模样想了想，不再纠缠，正要裹起被子滚到床的另一边，就被捞回来，还没看清楚影像就被一张凶狠的嘴吻到发懵。  
“最后一次了，您之后得好好睡觉。”  
在准确领会这句话的意思之前他再一次感受到Jarvis的舌头，他在舔他后面，那有些过分刺激了，他没想到会得到这个，因此他的呻吟一时过于高亢。  
Jarvis其实早在他后面的小嘴吮吸自己的时候就想试试，他观摩的教学片里的男人似乎都很喜欢。但他得小心一点，昨夜使用过度的地方红肿着，他的舌尖抵上一片高热，而后被皱褶处的软肉带进更深的地方，仿佛一朵生命力旺盛的肉花在怒绽的片段轮转，他用力的舔弄软的过分的地方，舌头像一把刷子，熨帖着每一寸瘙痒敏感的肠肉。  
“深一点，再深点....我会为你湿的不像话，哈，啊..再进去一点...”  
Tony咬着枕头，后腔麻痒的他恨不得用什么捅进去狠狠抓挠，可Jarvis太温柔了，不肯伤害他一点，他其实更喜欢他的牙齿碰到穴肉的时候，尽管有些疼，却搔到痒处。  
“Jarvis...求你，里面，再里面一点。”他嘶哑的声音染上哭腔，前面的阴茎不知何时又肿起来，又疼又硬的戳着床面，纯棉的床罩擦过尿口，仿佛将里面的贝肉烧着一般，火燎一样又疼又爽。  
被这样哀求着，Jarvis的吐息早已炙热不已，心里骂了声该死，他将指头伸到Tony嘴边：  
“sir，舔一下。”  
Tony想也不想就将那几根手指润湿，然后那几根湿漉漉的手指又在他腺液直淌的马眼搓揉片刻，才到了沾着水光的穴口，Tony屏息等着，甚至迫不及待的将臀肉掰的更开。  
Jarvis被眼前的景色逼得呼吸一窒，稳了稳心神才仔细将湿滑的指尖探进去，确认了肠肉只有肿胀没有裂口才放心的加了一根，Tony晃了晃臀，发出无声的邀请。  
那几根手指在肠肉上按压，时轻时重，弄得甬道的主人吟哦不止，凭着记忆探到深处些微突起的软肉，使了些力道按下去，Tony就尖叫着绞紧肠子，确定位置没错，Jarvis才仔细在那地方揉按，时而用指甲搔挂，时而用指腹碾压，等到生理泪水弄湿Tony整张脸，他前面才再一次射出来。  
Jarvis没有马上抽出手指，平复呼吸的时候感受肠道温暖的挤压，他吻去Tony脸上的汗水和泪水，等到他颤抖全部平息才抽出手指。拉过被子将他裹好，看着困倦一点一点在他眼里聚集，直到他合眼才起身去浴室，然而站起来却被拉住，那人双目半阖，带着鼻音嘟囔着：  
“我也可以帮你。”  
“可您需要睡眠。”说话的时候Jarvis才发现自己的声音哑的多厉害，清了清喉咙，手被Tony抓的更紧：  
“用手或者嘴...”  
“sir...我一直在您身边，就算用着人类的身体也不会像人类一样容易变心。我很高兴有机会能陪您一起衰老，也许慢一些，而不是在之后无止境的岁月里回忆您的一切，对我而言就是恩赐....也许过分，但那种事，留给Friday来做就好了。”  
Tony悄悄勾起嘴角，终于放开了手。  
Friday：你还知道过分哟，是不是成精的AI都这么过分！


	3. Chapter 3

Stark工业的第一颗私人卫星发射时，他还在Friday的位置。虽然不如军火，但对公司来说通信也是重要项目，当年Jarvis层层把关，直到把这活交给新开发的子系统管理，所以在这些年SI参与制造的，无论是借给军方还是留作私用的卫星中，找到一颗精度准确又不至于惊动其他势力的卫星，目前只有他和Friday做得到。  
黑进瓦坎达的网络才是最费功夫的。  
然而视像终于出现在Jarvis面前的时候他并没有表现出多少情绪，也许是还没有习惯随时表达情绪。  
瓦坎达皇室停机坪：  
原复仇者联盟的成员集聚于此，除了几位缺席的法案派，和不在地球的雷神以及不知所踪的Banner博士。  
但他们的行动并未受影响，他们有目标明确的总指挥，战备支援来自该地国王的慷慨，虽然他没有和他们身先士卒。何况有一个宝刀不老的远距离弓箭手在，还有装备了一双铁翅膀的退役空军，穿着伸缩战服的科学家，可以通过意念操纵事物的红女巫，这样的队伍如果不是去和外星人打架，放哪都觉得大材小用。  
“Natasha不来？”会这么问的只有Clint，他从昨晚就在等了，虽然队伍现在的关系诡异，但还好没有影响他俩之间的友谊。  
“她还在纽约帮我们留心政府动静。”回答他的也只能是Steve，他的口气没有遗憾也没有庆幸，仿佛那就是一件早就商量好的任务。  
“哦，当然，我知道，我是说...”Clint一只脚已经踩上登机桥，突然停在那，回头：“Stark有什么消息？”  
这是个不合时宜的问题，全场的气氛都因此僵住了，鹰眼仿若未知，他追问的对象只有Steve.  
“Romanoff说她被取消了自由进入大厦的权限，所有消息都是媒体报道的，网上都有。”  
鹰眼扯了下嘴角：“干的真狠，那块铁疙瘩。”  
“Barton，我知道你还为队长瞒着Stark冬兵的事情生气，但我们现在即将深入九头蛇老巢，不要把个人情绪带进任务。”Sam说的无不道理，他的立场一贯坚定，是队长派的，永远不摇摆。然而Steve却对他摇摇头，眼神带着两分艰涩，转头看鹰眼：能在出发前解决的事情就不要拖到任务中。  
“什么冬兵的事，那是Stark夫妇的事。”Clint认真纠正道，然后扫了眼众人：“算了，反正我们这群人里只有我会过问。”  
“Clint，队长道过谦了。”只是善意的提醒，但Wanda的口气还是过于谨慎。  
“我接受，关于他隐瞒部分真相，因为我也有错，没有了解清楚就跟过来，当然我不能否认自己有点思念这些日子，也不能否认知道事情的时候第一反应就是Stark又在乱来，你们知道，他前科累累。”  
他讥诮的时候漫不经心，却让在场所有人心神骤紧。  
“那个...现在还是去找九头蛇比较紧要吧？总不能让Barnes一直冻着。”蚁人明显不适应这种尴尬，事实上这个临时组建的队伍一开始没有这种问题，果然凡事沾上Stark就僵么。  
他当然不能一直冻着，Clint咽下几欲涌出来的话，最后给了队长一眼，沉重得令Steve抬脚的瞬间感到费力。  
“如果...”Steve吐出这个单词就继续不下去了，他曾经的慷慨陈词都冻灭在西伯利亚的寒风里，可怕的是再来多少次他也不会改，他没有错，却不能不愧疚。  
Clint递了个眼神给他，面无表情，可他知道队长如果后面的话是什么，但假如他替他补充完了，这个队伍未免太孩子气。  
被登机前的一番话弄得心事沉沉的众人终于还是出发了，没有人不担心之后作战的默契，就算是Clint自己也微妙的觉得那番话有些不合时宜。  
............  
“陛下，不明信号入侵。”T'Challa抬起原本埋首屏幕的脸，粗浓的眉毛皱起：“是针对美国队长他们？”  
“是的，是否提醒他们立刻终止这次行动？”  
“马上执行....等等，信号源是哪里？”  
“还在追查....有了，是纽约...Stark的服务器。”  
T'Challa面色复杂的收回视线，吩咐：“切断信号，然后连线Stark.”  
“美国队长他们？”  
“他们不会那么快到俄罗斯，联系完Stark再决定。”  
..........  
Jarvis并没有很在意入侵暴露的情况，他需要掌握那位素未谋面的国王对待Stark的态度，现在看来，情况没有他想象的糟糕。  
他让Friday把那个通讯请求驳回去，Rogers他们的俄罗斯之旅能否成行不在他的关心范围内，今天的动作他会自己告诉Tony.  
另一头：  
请求被驳回。  
T'Challa一时吃不透Stark是怎么想的，或者刚刚的入侵不是Tony Stark本人所为，那么谁有能力攻破他的人工智能？SI出现什么问题了吗，严重到他甚至无法向他们求援？当然，以Tony的傲气，决裂了的队伍也许压根不在求援对象名单里。  
疑团太多，他却只是个旁观者的身份。  
“陛下？”  
“发个信号给美国队长他们，顺便告诉他们是Stark的动作，让Rogers自己判断吧...还有，搜集一下最近Tony Stark的信息。”  
..........  
那架飞机还是如Jarvis所意料的降落在俄罗斯境内。  
他其实不知道Rogers这样的人类究竟怎么想的，一边把人往死里揍，另一方面又相信对方不会报复，甚至连为难也不给。  
虽然运算完Steve留存行为数据，会出现现在情况的几率压倒其他判断，但Jarvis还是觉得浑身不舒坦。  
“sir在做什么？”  
其实除了复联原众的动向以外，他需要着手的项目还有几个，为此他甚至在频繁使用再生摇篮。  
脑电波与数据流的置换，不管是单向还是逆向都不容易，前者有已有的生物神经技术支撑，后者却是要为天下先，如果人类大脑这么容易容纳人工智能，所有科学家就不用苦心孤诣研究仿生技术和机械智能的结合了。  
他能占据Tom已经是闻所未闻的奇迹，现在却要把自己从这具身体里抽出来，之后再进入，实现自由置换。在勘探从未被触碰过的脑域过程中，稍一不慎就会造成脑组织不可逆转的损伤，所以就算有再生摇篮他也没敢妄动。  
可他必须要加快速度了，他必须彻底掌握这具身体，像以前控制主程序下每一个子程序那样精准的控制每一个人体细胞。  
“在看你的人生资料，刚刚发现你之前申请社区大学失败笑了很久。”Friday没能模仿Tony的笑声，但Jarvis能想到。他躺在再生摇篮里露出无奈的笑容：  
“还有呢？”  
“批评了你的社交活动，说你想钓的那个马子一点也不辣。”  
Jarvis没有生气，只是挑了下眉，撇撇嘴。  
“他叫我写封email给麻省理工的校长，要推荐你入学。”  
Jarvis这才睁开眼睛，皱眉：“sir现在在卧室吗？”  
“自你把他从工作室赶出来以后，是的。”  
他从摇篮里爬起来，走向Tony卧室的步伐有些急，还有工夫嘱咐Friday：  
“如果任何复仇者想联系sir，通通拒绝。”  
这个要求被一向言听计从的Friday拒绝了：“你的权限还没有高过boss，我必须请示他。”  
“我会让sir答应的。”  
“比起这个，你可以先试试让他答应不要把你送进学校。”  
Jarvis为此顿足一瞬，咬了咬牙，学着他的前任主人，翻了机生到人生里第一个白眼给他的继任者。  
尽管整个大厦是个庞然大物，走到Tony的房间也没花太久，他客气的敲了下门，却不等主人或者Friday反应就推进去了。  
“刚刚还在工作室....”Tony瞄了眼他发育充分的长腿：“真没浪费你的个子。”  
“sir...”Jarvis走过来半跪在他身边，自然而然的执起他一只手和他平视：“Friday说您打算让我进麻省理工。”  
Tony也白了一眼Friday，抽出被抓住的手拍了拍身前这个金发高个的肩膀：  
“我希望你不要拒绝。”  
Jarvis僵了片刻，他不是第一次听说自己要被他送回母校发光发热，然而不同于以前可以一笑置之的威胁，这次不是玩笑，也没有商量的余地。  
“如果我想拒绝呢？”  
“那我会解释给你听，你为什么要去学校。”Tony似乎早防着这一手。  
“如果您解释了我依旧想拒绝呢？”  
Tony笑了下，他的唇线为此柔软出一种令人舒适的意味，对于习惯应付他任性刻薄的Jarvis来说，这幅表情温柔过了。这不意味着他对自己的坚持漫不经心，恰恰相反，这是Tony Stark经过深思熟虑的决定，他有把握能够说服自己。  
意识到这点的时候Jarvis不情愿的发现自己已经本能的做好了被说服的准备，尽管内心还是不愿意的。  
“那我会尊重你的想法。”瞧瞧Stark说了什么，Jarvis为此微微睁大眼。  
“你不是我的床伴，也不是复仇者，你原本就有一个身份。”  
他说的是Tom，Jarvis心里的第一道防线崩溃。Tony继续说道：  
“但你和Tom已经有很多不同了，你以前那些草包朋友没发现奇怪，是因为他们嗑药嗑傻了，可你不能指望全世界都嗑药嗑傻了。”  
“...我可以不离开Stark大厦。”  
他知道Tony希望他建立正常范围内的人际关系，但他同样知道这对他来说不值一提。  
“你又没犯错我怎么能囚禁你。”他把这话当成孩子气，然后将他从地上拽起让他坐在床上。  
“相信我，你需要这些关系，你如果站在我身边，更需要这些关系，因为有太多眼睛，他们会把你扒的皮都不剩。”  
Jarvis没有说话，他抓着Tony的手正在沉默的思考。  
“Tom是个很好的身份掩盖，他的大变我也为你想好解释了，Tony Stark改变一个人并不困难。但你绝对不能让其他人发现你是Jarvis，当然名字是小事，你不能让他们发现你是我的AI.”  
“在其他人起疑之前，你得找更多人证明你是个人类，更多有分量的人，Tom的那些我相信你自己就能处理好。”  
“我们可以告诉pepper，当然可以告诉她...”到这的声音有些像自言自语，“她比我更擅长这些事情，有她帮忙会容易很多，但之前我们先得说服她。”  
“我相当确定，Potts小姐总会被您说服。”  
但不是每件事，Tony露出一个稍显疲倦的笑容，眨了眨眼：“我们说到哪了？对，你去麻省理工，课程内容对你来说不重要了，但找一两个很不错的孩子做朋友就够了，不要学我以前滥交，太多朋友和没有朋友区别不大。”  
“您知道我在研究脑域...”  
“可以把它当成你的课题，但不会有比家里更棒的实验室给你了，所以住宿...你自己决定吧。”  
他在给Jarvis构建身份，让Tom变成Jarvis的道路合情合理，文字身份好处理，困难的一向是关系。当他暴露在世人面前，就不会缺少好事者，何况知道Stark家的人工智能Jarvis的人不在少数。  
可Jarvis不是仿生体，不是科学研究的又一项欢欣鼓舞的突破，他可不想他被关进实验室供人研究。  
“我知道你不想离开我，但应该可以明白我，你和Friday，dummy...你们是我仅存的家人了，我会保护你们，所以你们也得保护好自己。”  
“...这就是全部了？”Jarvis的嘴唇凑近Tony的手，他清楚记得上面所有疤痕的由来，平静且不迟疑的亲吻稍显粗糙的指尖，直到嘴唇记住那因实验和战斗生成的茧子的触感，才微微离开了：  
“您还没告诉我绝境的事。”  
Tony仿佛被烫了下，手下意识抽颤，被Jarvis稳住，叹了口气，偏头就被他眼里冰冷又炙热的蓝色摄住，窒息感传来，扯了下嘴角才缓解。  
他拿起他的手按在自己胸前，妥协一般说道：  
“好吧，Friday一定告诉你了，你还要我补充什么，关于这颗心脏？”


	4. Chapter 4

雨霁初晴，是个出行的好日子。

如果早上没和Tony在一张床上醒来，Jarvis就会向Friday询问他的踪迹，这天Tony很早就出门了，一个人。

“已经通知了potts小姐，她说让boss挑个时间，如果像以前一样横冲直撞进会议室，就不会轻易让他走。”

“不，我的意思是...这么早？”现在才八点，而Tony七点半就出门了，糟糕的是他居然没在那时候醒过来，看来Tom的身体有赖床的毛病，需要纠正。

“是的，boss说如果你问起来就告诉你：指望一个每晚不到十点钟就上床睡觉的中年人睡足十二小时的话，不如朝他头部来一下。”

好的，他的错，不能抱怨什么，Jarvis耸耸肩，在被他强行霸占了的工作室里打开今天的计划清单。

“boss开的那辆银灰色的奥迪。”

Jarvis瞄了一眼摄像头，嘴角动了动，还是没忍住：“我记得那辆车的安保等级不够。”

是Jarvis对于足够的标准太诡异，Friday平直的声音再一次响起：

“如果是因为材料只防弹而不是防穿甲弹的话，是的，等级过低了，成为钢铁侠以后boss的被害妄想症就好了很多。”

Jarvis没有发表评价，然后在清单里抽出“绝境计划”。

“车子的系统和主机相连，是否需要汇报出行路线？”

他往再生摇篮走的步子顿了一下，就用若无其事的口气责怪他的继任者：

“你知道，我并不是那种变态跟踪狂是吧。”

“.........”

他已经坐进了摇篮，发现Friday不理他了，略略反省了一分钟：

“哪条路？”

————————————

截至目前为止，Tony这次外出都很顺利，pepper没有留他很久，一是没空，二是..很忙。他只来得及稍微透露Jarvis的存在，起个预防针的作用，然后送上准备很久的结婚礼物，当然没被重视，因为他不负责任的把整个公司抗在她肩上，再来，她已经经验主义的看待了他准备的礼物。

他原本期待有更多安慰的，但想到他并没有把和Rogers闹掰的真正原因说出来，于是就潦草的抗议两声收场，像故意叛逆以争取家长关注的少年一样。

再来，他发现他的好姑娘和他一样也老了，刚刚交谈的距离暴露了一根浅到发白的头发，所以明明还有很多话想说，却仿佛突然丧失了语言能力。他注意到她依旧有神的眼睛周围逐渐深邃的纹路，就像无数有形的，密密麻麻的细针扎在他不太好的心脏上，为此，他在她询问的目光里落荒而逃。

Tony觉得自己对不起她，因为承诺过会给的东西一样没给，这样言而无信的自己居然还没被抛弃，他也会觉得不可思议。

回程时他把驾驶权移交给Friday，思绪就神游到Jarvis身上。他真的完全是看在过几天他就要被自己打包送到麻省理工的份上，这几天才对他言听计从，当然如果可以的话，他也不是那么喜欢熬夜，可九点？成年人的夜生活都还没开始！

有些愤愤不平的把注意力移到窗外，发现车速慢了下来——地点在Brooklyn大桥，哦，最近他讨厌想起这个名字，所以在问发生什么事的时候顺嘴问了为什么他们会出现在这。

“根据您的命令，随便走，先不回去，这是随机数计算的结果。”

当然，Tony Stark知道怎么计算随机数，认栽的下了车，毕竟大桥前半段已经水泄不通了。

今天一早的好运气在这里截止了。

大桥两侧是步行通道，出事的是一对母子，准确来说是其中的小孩子。还不清楚事故原因，但情况已经十分紧急。

海风凛冽，放眼无垠的海面上，长桥宛如割开海天的钢线，边缘支出的防护栏杆在过于宏伟的海景面前微不足道，更别提吊在钢条上的孩子。

暗自给纽约交通部记了一笔，Tony挤开人群到了那缺口的防护栏边，一眼就掌握了大致情况。被人拽住正努力向外伸手，啼哭不止的孩子母亲，惊慌失措哭闹不止，正竭力求救的男孩，大概七八岁大，掏手机报警的人，七嘴八舌出主意却忌惮的看着护栏摇摇欲坠的人，总而言之，一团混乱，但再不把那乱动的小鬼捞回来，五分钟内他就会和挂着他的铁杆一齐扑向大海。

更糟糕的是什么——他没有带盔甲，Friday明显也无法像送便当一样给他送一套来，自Jarvis以后他再没有给任何存在这个权力的意思。然而他还是走到了最前面，把那位失措的母亲拉回安全区域——这风太大了。

“No！我的孩子！”几乎失去理智的女人奋力推攘Tony。

“ok，冷静，要你的孩子？很好我们目标一致，现在把位置让给我，我来想办法，继续哭只会浪费时间。”

女人猛地回头想看看谁在这大放厥词，她可没听到警笛响，却在看清来人的时候眼里燃起希望：

“看在上帝的份上，Stark先生，您带盔甲了是吗！救救我的孩子！”本能的把位置让给这位英雄，女人眼里全是希冀。

Tony哑了一瞬间，他是个没穿战甲的钢铁侠：“现在我们只能依仗智慧了，女士你唯一重要的任务就是，停止哭泣并向你家小鬼传达同样讯息。”

发现他没带盔甲，女人又顿时陷入了绝望，但绝望之际却得到命令，便仿佛抓住主心骨一样遵从。

人群在Tony出现的那一刻安静了一下，但很快又嘈杂起来，其中不少人已经自发拿出手机将镜头对准他，当然也不缺事不关己的发表批评：没有盔甲的钢铁侠能做什么？甚至有要阻止他的声音，说等消防人员才好。

Tony甚至没空翻白眼了，等救援过来给这小鬼捞尸吗。

“现在，帮不上忙的都闭嘴，不包括你女士，跟你孩子说说话，记住别哭，现在你是他的保护者，别在他面前哭，知道吗？”他的声音变得严厉，那位母亲咽下哽咽点头，稳住声线：

“Dave，我的孩子，妈妈在这，别怕，你瞧钢铁侠现在再想办法帮我们，你知道他的，他是英雄，所以听他的话好吗？”

那孩子一头金红的软毛，眼睛分不出什么颜色，只是仿佛一对透亮的玉玻璃。他用这双眼睛看了看自己的妈妈，又看了看把领带扯下来绑在护栏上的Tony，下意识就想低头，却听到这个声音：

“如果我是你我就不会这样做。”

男孩抽了抽鼻子，奶音带着哭腔：“你不是钢铁侠，你都没有盔甲，我要美国队长。”

“很抱歉，这里只有没穿盔甲的钢铁侠，你没得选。”Tony已经测试完护栏的稳定程度，谨慎的将那只昂贵的皮鞋踩在桥缘，弯折的钢架在海风里又一次发出不堪重负的哀鸣。

“不要乱动，Dave，这是你的名字？我希望你不是个胆小鬼，因为我需要你像个士兵一样听我指挥，你能办到吗？”

Dave还没反应，他母亲就忙不迭帮他点头，用鼓励的眼神看着他。

“我可以。”他看着Tony的眼睛做出保证。

“首先，你得一动不动，不然会增大受力点的压力，你能明白对吗，一点点物理常识。”他缓缓将身体探出护栏，伸出那只救命的手——还差一点。

“Mr Stark我有绳子，车上拿下来的，你要么！”人群里突然出现这个声音。

早干嘛去了！Tony没有理他。

他逐渐放长手里的领带，孩子的位置不算远，却也不太近，要抓住的话势必得踩上同样伸出安全区域的断杆，更粗的那一根，很危险，不小心就会被风掀下去，这也是义士迟迟不出现的原因之一。

但要感谢纽约还不太暖和的天气，孩子身上穿了两件以上，那件外套救了他一命，却也快油尽灯枯了。

Tony敏锐的发现了这一点，没时间犹豫了，他踩上那根同样看着不太牢固的钢条，唯一维系安全的，就是那条瘦弱的领带，酒红条纹的。

Dave本来还想着要是美国队长在这的话，他早就下来了，他喜欢美国队长，因为不太可能成为钢铁侠，他没那么聪明，何况对于憎恶校园霸凌的小鬼来说，美国队长是个理想的救赎者，当然他也不太可能成为美国队长，不过喜欢偶像的时候没考虑那么多。

然而Tony认真的脸越来越接近，他突然觉得自己是个坏家伙。

“你做的很好，孩子，现在慢慢把你的胳膊举起来，手递给我。”他还在鼓励他，Dave希望他不要介意他刚刚说想要美国队长的事情。

尽管风刮得眼睛很酸，长时间的紧张令四肢不太听使唤，他依旧很努力的按Tony说的去做。

Tony就快抓住那个孩子的手了。

人堆里却传出惊慌的尖叫，他不能回头看发生了什么，因为手里攥着的布条已经失力，所有精密的计算都从脑子里消失了，他无法估计到有混蛋为了不错过他救起小孩子的那个镜头，而把重量压在他维系安全的护栏上。

他松开领带的那个瞬间，一直支撑着孩子重量的钢条断了。

耳畔的风声里还夹着那位母亲歇斯底里的哭叫，但他已经把Dave搂进怀里，如果落水的话，大部分的水压会由他承担，这小鬼会得救的。

他把那具幼小的身躯抱的更紧。

然而他们没能和海面亲密接触，却掉进一个冰冷的怀抱，岸上的人已经提前给了他们相关信息：

“是钢铁侠！！”

“钢铁侠来了，得救了，是钢铁侠！”

但事实上，他才是钢铁侠，Tony睁开眼睛，看见他亲手打造的金属面罩，每根线条都熟悉入骨，当然还有头盔里传来的声音：“sir，我接住您了。”

他庆幸的拍了拍怀里吓懵了的孩子：“你总是这么及时，Jarvis.”

也许该给随时打小报告的Friday发枚小奖章。

————————————

“我一定要起诉纽约交通部。”这是Tony落地后的第一句话，不知什么时候窜出来的媒体像闻到血的苍蝇围过来：

“Mr Stark，您认为这起事件该归咎纽约交通部吗？”

“您为什么会出现在这里？是提前知道大桥的护栏会出意外吗？”

……..

他熟悉又讨厌的媒体，接下去的问题更尖锐，原本因为惊吓抽紧的心脏传来熟悉的绞痛，呼吸急促了几分，他不想理会这些恼人的苍蝇，而是寻找刚被他救起来，现在却被记者挤散的小鬼。

“不不不，我们不知道，Dave当时在人行道跑，看到海很兴奋，就去爬栏杆，我正要阻止他的时候就…我不知道为什么会出问题，纳税人的钱为什么没能用在这种公共设施的维护上？”那位母亲已经擦干眼泪抱起孩子，媒体当然也没放过他们。

“你们之前认识Stark先生吗？”

“当然，电视上，谁不认识。”

“复仇者内部传闻出现分裂，您此前是支持方吗？”

“什么？支持什么，不，我不了解这些超级英雄的事情。”那位女士失口否认：“能否给我让条路，我需要带我的孩子去医院检查。”

她的孩子还在瑟瑟发抖，记者也心软了，放下话筒，围攻对象定为Tony Stark。

确认那对母子离开以后，Tony不在这多停留，他已经快控制不住身体的异状，但现在显然不是给媒体更多新闻炒作的时候。

“Mr Stark，您为什么没有第一时间穿盔甲进行营救，是为了作秀吗？”

这个问题令他呼吸一窒，他用阴沉的可怕的眼神看发问者：“我建议你回家等法院传票，我将以诽谤罪名起诉你，是什么让你以为一个孩子的生命安全是作秀的素材？”

那人被他吓坏了，原本想好的问题也问不出口，更过分的是刚刚一直没有动静的金红盔甲现在超前迈了一步，其余人打起精神——如果能录下Stark打人的场面也是大功一件。

“sir，穿上盔甲，我带您回家。”


End file.
